<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【耀中心】《王耀之死》 by QuejiuFinch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552175">【耀中心】《王耀之死》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch'>QuejiuFinch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王耀 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【耀中心】《王耀之死》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王耀死了。<br/>这不是一个疑问句，而是陈述句。<br/>想来看到这句话的你一定会觉得非常奇怪且疑惑，甚至觉得这是一个没人相信的愚人节玩笑，一个无厘头的恶作剧，甚至是一个说出来所有人都会捧腹大笑的笑话。王耀怎么可能死去呢？“王耀”这个名字所象征和代表的事物昭示着他的生命将比所有人都要长久——另一种意义上，他就是永生。<br/>他不可能死去。<br/>我和你有一样的困惑和不解，若不是我亲眼目睹了王耀的离去，只是听闻，我也一定会觉得说这句话的人疯了，王耀怎么可能死去呢。毕竟从我记事起所了解并且知晓“王耀”这个名字时，一并被告知的还有他简短的名字里蕴含着的另一个意思；就像鱼生活在水里，鸟儿翱翔于天际，猛兽奔走于平原，这是大家都知道的常识，我们也知道王耀，就像那些烂熟于心的睡前故事一样了解“王耀”。我听过太多有关于“王耀”的事情了。<br/>王耀不会死去。<br/>这是众所周知的事情。<br/>可是王耀确实已经死去，找不出任何答案，无人知晓他是在何时死去，在他临去之时都见过哪些人、他们之间都说了些什么、他又经历了哪些事情才会萌生出离去的念头。我甚至无从知晓即为永生的“王耀”为何会死去——旁人也无法知晓。<br/>这是一个无解的命题，但我却决定查清楚原由——因为在我心目中“王耀”即是神明，他就是永生的象征，他身上肩负着一众人的寄托。不光是我，所有人都清楚地知道王耀的故事，他们与我一样相信王耀的故事，相信着王耀，相信着“王耀”这个名字背后的一切。<br/>同样的是，他们也不会相信王耀就这么死去。<br/>没有人会相信王耀会就这么轻而易举地死去。<br/>我们都需要知道一个结果，为此我将王耀生前所接触过的人名单仔仔细细地列了出来，包括他的亲族兄弟、他的至交好友、以及那些偶有来往的商业伙伴，都被我一一列了出来。这个名单很长一串，想必他的关系网极其复杂，亲朋好友遍布五湖四海，筛查起来的确十分费劲。<br/>但我丝毫不惧这件事情实施起来的麻烦程度，同行的人在看到这一长串名单之时已然在心中打起了退堂鼓。可我没有，许是初生牛犊不怕虎，做人做事全凭一腔热血和冲劲。在我看到名单之后依然决心将每一个人询问一番，从中或许能够窥探到一丝蛛丝马迹；王耀庞大的关系网中总有一二与他关系密切，他们也许会交心。打听清楚王耀最后一次与他们见面的交谈中都说了些什么，这样说不定能弄清楚一些事情，例如王耀为什么会突然死去。<br/>由于本次行动实施起来的难度过大，所记录下来的文字、档案、对话以及信息过多，材料整理超过三个月有余，此处摘录便不一一赘述，只放出与王耀交往密切之人所告知信息。<br/>本次采访档案信息程度为：绝密。</p><p> </p><p>「王春燕」</p><p>在列出王耀交往的一长串名单中，放在第一位的赫然是王春燕。<br/>王春燕这个名字于众人而言熟悉程度应仅次于王耀。她的名字经常跟随在王耀之后出现，八成有关于王耀的故事里，都会提及到王春燕。<br/>有关于王耀的档案数不胜数，但众多档案中却只有一本同时记载了二人；据唯一一本王耀、王春燕同时出现的档案中可考二人为一母双生的亲兄妹，众多兄弟姐妹中王耀与王春燕关系最为亲密；甚至可以说，“王春燕”就是另一个“王耀”。<br/>王春燕像是并不意外我的到来，甚至早就备下了热茶与糕点在等待我的到来。<br/>她漂亮的杏眼湿漉漉的，眼眶周围一圈红肿的印记，像是刚刚哭过没有多久，与我对话时声音也不复往日明亮清脆，朦胧中带着低沉沙哑的哭腔——也许是因为王耀的离去也令她非常难过，想来他们兄妹二人的感情当真极好。<br/>“不好意思，冒昧来访。”我不是第一次见王春燕，曾在年幼的时候就与这个王耀相当的女人有过匆匆一面之缘，那时的她与现在看起来并无两样，岁月是从来不会在她和王耀两人身上强加任何改变。<br/>王春燕永远年轻、永远赤诚、甚至永远像年轻人一样充满活力与朝气，她永不知疲倦，那张脸与我记忆中的模样重合，那双眼睛像王耀一样，写满了世人未知、自己也未曾提起的故事。<br/>“坐。”王春燕让我在她的对面坐下，她以往充满活力的清亮声音此时此刻在我耳畔听来有些低哑。她给我倒了一杯热茶递到我面前，像是一早就知道我会前来拜访一样。“您早就知道我会过来？”看着面前冉冉冒着热气的茶杯，这应该是算着时间备下的茶点，我抬眸看着面前双眼通红的女人，她看起来很伤心，却也很冷静。<br/>“不算早就知道，”王春燕随意地端起茶杯抿了一口热茶，“有人告知我你对兄长的死因很好奇，决心要调查清楚。我想，因为我和他的关系，你应该会第一个来问我。”她放下手中没喝多少的茶水，那双清澈的眼睛倒映出我的身影：“你想问什么，就问吧。”<br/>我很意外王春燕的直截了当，本以为她还会多与我弯弯绕绕些，我甚至已经准备好了先陪她谈天说地一番的说辞。但既然她这么说了，那我也就不想再过多客套，直接将我想问的和盘托出便是。<br/>“请问您最后一次见到您兄长是什么时候？”我问王春燕。<br/>王春燕面前桌上摆放着的茶点异常精致，令人馋涎欲滴，忍不住想要伸手去拿上一块尝尝味道。她甚至在听见我的问题拿起一块点心塞到嘴里，咬下一口吞入腹中后才慢悠悠地回答我的问题：“我想想，我最后一次见他应该是在三天前。”王春燕似乎陷入了深深的回忆之中，就连手上的糕点都被她摆了回去。<br/>“我和他其实除了那些重大场合需要一起出面的时候以外，私下里已经很久没有互相往来了。我哥哥是一个很奇怪的人，想必你们比我更加清楚他那个奇怪的性子。”王春燕顿了顿，“说起来，我已经忘记他为什么会突然断绝和我的来往了，就像每天都要去吃的一家餐厅，突然某一天它被拆掉了，老板也没有告诉你搬到哪里去了，就是这么让我措手不及，不知道应该怎么应对这件事情。”<br/>听见王春燕这番话我更是诧异，他们兄妹俩在人前的关系看起来非常好，交往之余也未曾见得有什么生分的地方，原来私下里竟是已经不曾来往许久了吗？许是因为我们只能看到人前光鲜亮丽的王耀和王春燕，没有办法了解到他们私生活里的点滴，只能把表面上的东西当作真实的事情来看。“原来是这样，听起来你们的关系很不好？”我在笔记本上记录下王春燕的发言，随即又问她：“那么您最后一次见到王耀先生的时候，他是什么样的呢？”<br/>“我和他关系不是不好，只是王耀这个人，有些奇怪，他经常会有一些稀奇古怪的想法，又喜欢在没有事情的时间里将自己关起来。而他的不愿往来也只是他单方面的做法，我还是会经常去看他的——不好意思，有些扯远了。”王春燕略带歉意地冲我笑了笑：“三天前我最后一次见王耀，其实他和以往看起来也没有什么区别。”<br/>“若说有什么奇怪的地方的话，”王春燕转了转漆黑的眼珠，“可能是他那天给我带了很多礼物吧。”<br/>说到这里王春燕像是突然来了兴致，整个人说话的声音都大了不少，话匣子在那么一瞬间就被打开了。<br/>“王耀这个人，老狐狸，一毛不拔的铁公鸡，你根本不知道他有多小气——如果他在你心里是一个完美无缺的人那就当我没说过吧。”她眨了眨眼睛，“言归正传言归正传，那天的王耀带了一大堆礼物给我，也破天荒地和我聊起了小时候的事情——不过我们这段谈话是兄妹之间的小秘密，我想我应该有权利不告诉你吧？”王春燕抬眸，漂亮的眼睛直直地望着我，话里虽是询问，但是语气强硬。想来我就算拒绝她而继续询问的话，她也不会告诉我的。<br/>我点了点头，与她默认将这件事情带过。可如此一来，再看我的笔记本时却发现已经没有什么问题可以询问，而王春燕给出的回答中我能够窥见的细节却只有三两点，但我和王春燕都知道，已经没有什么再可以多问了。<br/>好在我列出的名单够多，就算在王春燕这边问不出什么来，也能从别的人那里下手，多多走访总归是能问出来王耀为什么会突然离去的原因的。<br/>既然在王春燕这里已经询问不出过多线索，那我也不作多留了。<br/>我站起身来，俯身鞠躬对她说：“谢谢您愿意抽出时间来回答我的问题，时间不早了，我这边就不多打扰了。”<br/>“你应该还要去别的地方吧，”王春燕也跟着站起身来，“虽然可能他们知道的也不一定会比我多，但是你可以多去问问，说不定真有人知道王耀究竟在想什么呢。”<br/>我听见她的话脚步一顿，“王耀在想什么”是什么意思？<br/>我转过身去看着已经跟着站起来的女人，她嘴角噙着笑，脸上那些忧伤在我与她的谈话结束之后便一扫而空。她完全不意外我会停下脚步等待她的解释，同样的，王春燕也非常给我面子，给出了一个模糊的答案：<br/>“王耀是个奇怪的人，你跟我都知道不是吗。”<br/>还是少女模样的她故作神秘：“我们没有人知道王耀在想什么，也许这一次，也一样。”<br/>“谢谢您，我知道了。”<br/>我拉开房门把手走了出去。<br/>我不知道王春燕话中寓意为何，她究竟是否知道王耀为何离去的原因，但至少从她和我的对话来看，她就算知道些什么也不曾打算告诉我——即便她告诉我了，我可能也不会相信。<br/>我想自己查出王耀为了离去的原因，因为王耀与我而言，更像是“偶像”一样的存在——我从小到大听着他的故事，故事里讲述王耀有多么厉害，久而久之，王耀变成了我敬仰的人。<br/>我想成为和王耀一样的人。</p><p> </p><p>「王嘉龙/王濠镜/林晓梅」</p><p>（根据罗列出来的名单、档案登记考察，王嘉龙、王濠镜以及林晓梅三兄妹是除了王春燕以外与王耀关系最为亲密的血亲同胞，他们与王耀关系虽然比不上王春燕那般亲密，但也算是来往密切。我将他们作为第二个拜访的对象，从王春燕家出来之后，便径直去了离王春燕宅邸并不遥远的三人家中。<br/>若是王春燕一早就猜到了我会到她的家中拜访，那么王嘉龙三兄妹也能够料到我的来访令我很是意外；但我却也能够接受，他们与王耀私交不错，那应该与王春燕的私交也不错，想必我会来访的事情应该是王春燕告诉他们的。<br/>既然早就知道，那我也没有必要再过多客套。<br/>也许他们会知道些什么。）<br/>我：请问你们最后一次见到王耀是什么时候？<br/>王嘉龙：我想想，应该是三天前，他从春燕姐家出来之后便告诉我们两个小时后会过来，让我们做好准备。说实话，我还真没想王耀会突然……毕竟我们最后一次见面的时候他看起来一切正常。<br/>（我转头看向坐在一旁的王濠镜和林晓梅，他们也点了点头，认同了王嘉龙的说法。虽然我不知道他们是不是在我前来拜访前已经对好了供词，很遗憾，我并没有过多学会能够辨别一个人是否撒谎的技能。我在笔记本上记下王嘉龙的回答，将王春燕和他们三个人与王耀最后一次见面的时间画上去圈，他们和王耀最后一次见面都是在三天前，前后间隔不超过三个小时，这其中会有什么关联吗？我不得而知，只能继续询问。）<br/>我：你们确定最后一次见到王耀他很正常吗？我的意思是说你们和他是血脉关联的兄妹，应该能发觉他会有一些反常——如果他有的话。<br/>王濠镜：如果这么说的话，那天王耀哥确实有一些奇怪的地方。其实我们私下里已经很久没有往来了——我想春燕姐应该也跟你说了，他在和春燕姐断绝往来的同时连我们这边也不怎么走动了，虽然我们几兄妹都不住在一起，但是私下里关系也还不错，逢年过节里也会互相走动。我们其实不太清楚为什么王耀会突然和我们断绝联系，那段时间里包括春燕姐都惴惴不安了许久，一度怀疑自己做错了什么。而且，在我们以为自己做错了什么，凑在一起决定登门道歉的时候，王耀哥却把我们拒之门外，说我们没有做错什么，甚至还把留给他的礼物一并扔了出来。这一点非常奇怪，其余的行为倒是与往常没有区别。<br/>（这倒是个新发现，在询问王春燕的时候我也曾经问过这个问题，但是王春燕似乎没有提起他们一起上门的事情，只是一笔带过了这一段。没想到在王濠镜这里知道了这件事情。<br/>我在纸上“王春燕、王嘉龙、王濠镜及林晓梅四人一起登门拜访却被拒之门外，王耀态度奇怪”上用记号笔划上横线，王春燕提起这段时含糊不清，她在隐瞒些什么呢？不得而知。<br/>我继续询问。）<br/>我：看来是王耀单方面行为有些奇怪了，那么请问他三天前突然拜访的时候与以往有什么区别吗？横纵对比一下你们被王耀拒绝来往的前后。<br/>（王濠镜推了推眼镜，默不作声，不知道是忘了三天前的细节场景，还是拒绝回答。<br/>此时坐在一旁一直很安静的林晓梅却双手发抖，放在矮脚桌上的茶杯被她拖行着，发出了巨大的声响，让我不得不留意到她。<br/>说实话，如果她一直沉默着，我可能会遗漏掉这个安静的小姑娘。我的资料里记录着“林晓梅”是王耀兄妹中年龄最小的孩子，她有些内敛和羞涩，有关于她和王耀的记录寥寥，更多的是有关于她和王春燕的关系如何亲密。也许是因为她是女孩子，很多事情不方便告知作为兄长的王耀，而是选择作为长姐的王春燕为倾诉对象。<br/>这也能够理解，但是她今天的行为也很反常。<br/>林晓梅似乎也意识到了自己的失态，在我、王嘉龙和王濠镜的目光纷纷转向她的时候显然有一丝慌乱，尽管她已经在尽力掩饰自己的失误，但是从她颤抖着的双手和洒满了桌面的茶水也能够看出她的确很紧张。<br/>她这样的态度很可疑，我在“林晓梅”的名字上画了个圈，这个人，需要重点询问。）<br/>我：林晓梅小姐，您怎么了，难道是知道些什么？<br/>（我试探性地问她，果不其然，当她在听到我这句话的时候手又一抖，原本茶杯中剩得不多的茶水又撒出来些，已然见底了。<br/>她叹了口气，将茶杯放回桌上，抬头哀伤地望着我。少女的双眼红肿，和王春燕一样，她也哭了很久，脸颊上甚至还带着未曾擦拭干净的泪痕。<br/>她和王耀的关系很好吗？）<br/>林晓梅：其实，大哥在三天前最后一次和我们见面的时候，有偷偷地将我拉到一边，让我避开嘉龙、濠镜两人，说是有什么重要的事情一定要和我交代的。<br/>我、王嘉龙、王濠镜：什么？！<br/>（这显然是个重大情报，王耀竟然和林晓梅有过单独的一段谈话——也许和王春燕也有，但是这个女人在我眼里和王耀一样难以捉摸，从她那里并不能得到什么有效情报，她和王耀一样都是成了精的老狐狸，彼此彼此罢了。<br/>反观林晓梅，可能是因为她的年龄最小，所以还不能像王耀和王春燕那样很好地隐藏情绪。<br/>说不定她这里是个突破口，我决定继续询问下去。）<br/>我：如果您方便的话，可以详细说一下那天的情况吗？<br/>（林晓梅点了点头。）<br/>林晓梅：大哥来的时候带了许多礼物，我想春燕姐那边也告诉你了，她也一样收到了许多礼物。嘉龙还打趣说不年不节的也不知道太阳打哪边出来了，竟然能收到王耀这个铁公鸡送来的礼物。<br/>（说到这里林晓梅不好意思地笑了笑，解释说王耀虽然是大哥但是和兄妹之间交往间一向没什么架子，所以对话的时候也更像朋友，王嘉龙性格跳脱，经常对王耀没大没小的，当然王耀也不计较，反而很喜欢他这样的态度。）<br/>林晓梅：大哥是在准备离开的时候跟我说的。因为我们兄妹之间有一个习惯，每当大哥或者春燕姐拜访完毕准备离开时，是我们兄妹轮流去送人。大哥来的那天恰好轮到我送他出门，也正是因为这样，大哥才会选择我吧。<br/>（林晓梅有些难过，但她很快就整理好了情绪继续说下去。）<br/>林晓梅：其实大哥与我交谈并没有多久，话里话外间更像是长兄对于弟妹的叮嘱。毕竟大家都知道，王耀是一个让人捉摸不透的人。就算在日常对话里他有时候也会说一些让我们摸不着头脑的话，所以当时他对我说的时候我也没有放在心上，只是随意地敷衍过去……没想到却是他对我说的最后一句话。<br/>我：方便透露一下王耀对你说了什么吗？<br/>（她点头。）<br/>林晓梅：大哥曾说“今天天气很好，希望下次再见到你们的话天气也很好。”可是明明那天是大雨，他的身上还因为来时走过一段泥泞不堪的石板路而溅上了泥点子；我当时很纳闷，却因为知道他是这么一个奇怪的人，所以并没有多问。大哥似乎猜到了自己说的话也有些晦涩难懂，所以也没有再提，反而让我们要好好听春燕姐的话，我更加不明白了，虽然往日里也是春燕姐管我们比较多，但是不知道他突然提起是为了什么。<br/>我：那你问他了吗？<br/>林晓梅：我问了，但是他只是笑了笑，跟我说总有一天我会明白的。然后他悠悠然地念了首诗，便撑着伞出门了。<br/>（念了首诗？）<br/>我：是哪首诗？<br/>（林晓梅思考了一下。）<br/>林晓梅：浮名浮利，虚苦劳神。叹隙中驹，石中火，梦中身。没有记错的话是这一句。<br/>（这句话如果我没有记错，应该是出自苏轼的《行香子·述怀》。<br/>我将这句话记了下来，王耀为什么会对林晓梅说这句话？这句话的意思应该是……<br/>我看了一下记录下来的材料，很不错，收获比在王春燕那边多，即使还是不能弄清楚王耀为什么会死去，至少还是能将这些碎片拼接起来，我相信我再多询问几个人，应该就能弄清楚了。<br/>王嘉龙、王濠镜和林晓梅这里已经询问得差不多了，我也准备动身离开。<br/>这次是三个人一起来门口送我，这令我受宠若惊。<br/>走前林晓梅问我能不能调查清楚王耀的死因，我很遗憾地告诉她就我目前所知道的琐碎片段并不能弄清楚王耀死去的原因，但是我也向他们保证我能够竭尽我所能将这件事情调查清楚。<br/>与此同时，王濠镜告诉我，可以去询问一下与王耀有来往的合作伙伴。<br/>我掏出了自己的名单，确实有一些和王耀关系密切的合作伙伴，但是他们大都是外国人，询问起来都有些困难，目前并不在我的考虑范围内。）<br/>王濠镜：不，他们现在都在国内；甚至可以明确地告诉你，他们现在都在一起，我想，他们也想弄清楚大哥为什么会突然死去，他们其中也有人可能知道些什么。<br/>（这无疑又是一个重要的消息了，我谢过王濠镜，将原先预备询问的第三人划掉，改成这些与王耀有来往的合作伙伴。<br/>他们也许也知道些什么。）</p><p> </p><p>「阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯/亚瑟·柯克兰/弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦/伊万·布拉金斯基」</p><p>我登门拜访的时候，这四位与王耀有密切合作的先生正在争吵，他们面红耳赤、气急败坏拍桌的样子很难让我和那些经常出现在版头的先生们联系在一起。<br/>我正在头疼他们究竟要吵多久才能发现我这个大活人已经在这里了，但是我并没有资格打断他们的谈话，吵架也不行。不过好在他们很快就停止了争吵，当然不是因为他们发现了我，而是秘书打断了他们的激烈争吵，告诉他们有客人来访。<br/>他们这个时候才注意到还有一个人已经在旁边站了许久。<br/>“你就是那个想要调查王怎么死的人？”琼斯先生离我最近，他也是第一个将目光投到我这边来的人。拜他的大嗓门所赐，现下屋内其他几位先生也纷纷注意到了我。<br/>其实在决心调查王耀这件事情之前我很少和这么厉害的大人物有过近距离接触，王春燕、王嘉龙、王濠镜和林晓梅当然也是大人物，但是我与他们见面的时候是私下的时候，他们的态度也非常随和，身上没有什么架子，所以我在进行询问的时候也比较轻松。<br/>——但眼下这四位先生身上散发出来的压迫感令我呼吸一窒，我这时才意识到他们都不是普通人，即使之前已经采访过了那四个人，现下面对他们也还是有些紧张的。<br/>四人的目光令我有些惴惴不安，在他们的注视之下我只好硬着头皮告知他们自己的身份和来意：“我是唯一一个接手调查王耀死因的人，前来拜访之前也向四位预约过的。”<br/>王濠镜在我上门拜访之前曾经发给我一份详细的资料介绍面前的四位先生，他手里的资料比我这种普通人能够查询到的资料要更加详细，甚至还贴心得为我罗列出了在与他们四人打交道时应该做些什么。<br/>“看来你是有备而来。”在我掏出自己专门记录王耀事件的笔记本时，波诺索瓦先生不可察觉地笑了一声，他随意地坐在离我不远的高级沙发上，挑眉看着我：“在你询问我之前，我应该可以问问你之前收集到了多少有效信息吧？”<br/>“当然可以，但是我只能告诉您有多少，关于信息的内容是高级机密，在调查清楚之前并不能公布于众。”我略带歉意地笑了笑，“你也知道，王先生有一位一母同胞的妹妹，我也没有告诉她内容。”<br/>波诺索瓦先生点了点头，表示理解，但是也没有再询问我究竟查到了多少条有用的信息。<br/>“那么切入正题，”我旋开笔帽，“请问诸位最后一次见到王先生是什么时候，能方便透露当时与他见面的细节吗？”<br/>众人一时间沉默了，这是一个值得考究的细节，不过是询问一下他们和王耀最后一次见面是什么时候，为什么突然会安静？<br/>“还是由我来说吧，我们最后一次见到王是两天前。”最后还是由琼斯先生打破了这个沉默的场景，他说他们都是在两天前最后一次见到王耀。<br/>“不好意思，是你们四个人一起吗？还只是您一人单独和王耀见面？”我察觉到他用的是“我们”，而不是“我”。<br/>看来是四个人一起最后见到王耀的，这是重点，应该记下来。<br/>很奇怪，琼斯先生在听到我这个问题的时候拔高了声音：“当然是我们四个人一起见到了王耀！怎么可能是我一个人单独见的他。”我注意到他的眼神飘忽，不自觉地往身边其他的几个人身上瞟，不知道为何，我总觉得他这番话里有些底气不足。<br/>我还在读书时，我的教授为我教课的时候就告诉我，如果一个人在心虚的时候会不自觉地拔高声音来提高自己的气势，简而言之便是虚张声势；还会不自觉地眼神飘忽，不敢与问话人对视，在话语和使用的称呼上也会与往常不同。<br/>“通常这种情况，需要更加注意这个人，如果可以，将所有的注意力集中在他的身上，他一定知道些什么。”<br/>老师是这么告诉我的。<br/>很显然，面前的琼斯先生将这些条件都占了。<br/>很可疑。我在“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”这个名字上用记号笔着重画了一个大圈，他一定知道什么！<br/>“你也不用这么急着反驳，谁知道你和王在 我们走了之后私下里有没有见过。”说话的是柯克兰先生，他有些不屑地看着面前的琼斯先生，一开口就呛了琼斯先生一嘴。<br/>我想起来了，王濠镜先生给出的资料里曾经提到，这两位分别来自美国与英国，他们的关系似乎并不算太好，当然，这一段不太好的句子后打上了一个“？”，看起来是有待考察究竟是否属实。<br/>但至少目前看起来确实不太好。<br/>琼斯先生显然是被柯克兰先生堵住了，一时不知道回答什么。我还没来得及继续询问，柯克兰先生倒是先开口告诉我：“他一个星期前和王，就在这里，大吵了一架。”<br/>吵了一架？<br/>又是一条很重要的信息了。<br/>“呵，英国人你也没见得好到哪里去吧？”琼斯先生被柯克兰先生这么呛了一声也不客气了起来，“之前还不是因为王没有选择你做合作对象，而是将那一大笔订单一分为二，分别给了我和弗朗西斯，所以你不也找王耀理论过吗？都是一样的，你又有什么资格指责我。”<br/>哦？看起来柯克兰先生也与王耀生前发生过小矛盾，因为订单的问题。<br/>琼斯先生一番话又将战火引到了波诺索瓦先生身上，现在看起来王耀与在场的阿尔弗雷德·琼斯、亚瑟·柯克兰以及弗朗西斯·波诺索瓦都有过节：琼斯先生与王耀在一周之前大吵了一架，原因不明；柯克兰先生原本已经快要拿下的大笔订单却被王耀一分为二，分给了美国人和法国人，也许对王耀有过抱怨，还找王耀理论过；而波诺索瓦先生，言语里没有提到他和王耀是否有矛盾，但是他确实和美国人一起联手从英国人那里拦截了一大笔订单，暂且算作他与王耀有过来往和纠纷。<br/>那么现在在场的四人之中只有从我进来后自始至终没有说过话的俄罗斯人没有参与到这场纷争里，他似乎被这群人排开了。<br/>但我觉得他有些奇怪，他应该也是王耀的合作伙伴之一，不可能和王耀没有交集。<br/>伊万·布拉金斯基。<br/>我在他的名字后写了一个问号，需要询问。<br/>我的目光转向那位高大的俄罗斯人，他没什么感情地笑了笑，也没有想开口回答我的任何想法。<br/>“看来诸位与王先生之间都发生了一些冲突，而现在王先生……”我有些欲言又止，不知道应该用什么话来形容现在的场面，毕竟面前的诸位都是大人物，我没办法用苛责亦或是严厉的话语去质问他们。<br/>但是我能看出来他们在害怕。<br/>这太容易被察觉了，他们和王耀身份相同，王耀的死对他们而言是一个莫大的冲击。<br/>现下我所掌握的信息里无法调查清楚王耀究竟是他杀还是自杀，但是如果假使王耀是他杀的话——对于在座的四位而言，这会令他们陷入了恐慌。他们的身份使然，不可能死去，若是王耀被人谋杀而死去，那么那个“凶手”自然也掌握了杀死同等身份的其他人的办法，这令他们人心惶惶。<br/>他们不知道“凶手”是谁，也不知道他的目的究竟是什么，他们甚至不知道自己会不会成为继王耀之后的第二个目标。<br/>所以琼斯先生在答话中有些底气不足，而柯克兰先生明显想转移视线，波诺索瓦先生和布拉金斯基先生在我开始询问之后便保持沉默，原因不明。<br/>他们很聪明，他们在互相怀疑，在试探彼此是不是杀害王耀的凶手。<br/>当然，以上都是我的假设，仅作参考。<br/>现下的四人缄默三尺，不愿意多谈，我也束手无策，问不出什么多余的信息来。<br/>“大家也许没有必要这么紧张。”站在墙边一直没有说话的布拉金斯基先生终于舍得开口了，高大的俄罗斯人面上带笑，但是令人捉摸不透笑容意欲为何：“换个角度想想，这可能是王跟我们开的一个小小的玩笑，毕竟没有人能杀死他；而且他一直喜欢玩这样小孩子的游戏不是吗？”<br/>俄罗斯人的想法倒是另辟蹊径，王濠镜先生给我的资料上也说过伊万·布拉金斯基是一个乐观向上的人，现在看起来确实如此。<br/>“但只有你会这么想，伊万。”弗朗西斯皮笑肉不笑地看着他。很显然，天性浪漫的法国人都不认同布拉金斯基的想法。<br/>他们之间的气氛很微妙，似乎又要吵起来了，我好像也问不出什么来了。<br/>我起身告别，果然还是应该按照我最初的计划询问才对，这四个人并没有能够给我提供有用的线索。<br/>“说起来，你最应该问的不是我们。”在我离去之前，布拉金斯基先生叫住我。这个俄罗斯人让我猜不透，他告诉我，我最应该去问本田菊。<br/>“毕竟他是第一个发现王耀已经死去的人，不是吗？”<br/>他依旧带着笑，但是笑容令我有些后颈发凉。<br/>“谢谢您，我会的。”<br/>我接受了他的意见，起身离去。<br/>我会去见见本田菊的。</p><p> </p><p>「本田菊/“龙”」</p><p>（我去本田菊临时落脚的宅邸拜访时被告知他此时并不在这里，而是去见了“龙”。<br/>这些人总是能做出一些让我意外的举动，若是没有记错，“龙”是王耀的上司，本田菊为什么会去见“龙”？<br/>好在“龙”也在我的访问名单之上，既然如此，那便一并去问了。</p><p>待我抵达时本田菊先生与“龙”正在讨论什么，本田菊先生的精神显然不是很好，也许是因为他是第一个发现王耀死去的人，所以受到的冲击太大，想来应该也是接受了不少的询问。<br/>他面色苍白地冲我笑了笑。）<br/>我：不好意思，冒昧来访，听说您是第一个发现王先生死去的人是吗？<br/>（“龙”显然没有回避的意思，当然，我也没有那个资格指使他回避这场谈话，默认“龙”在场旁听我与本田菊先生的对话。）<br/>本田菊：是吧，那天我和他约好有事情商量，但是过了约定的时间王耀依旧没有出现，他向来是一个很准时的人，所以我很奇怪。他过了约定的时间还没有出现，但我以为他临时出了什么事情，于是又等了他半个小时，待到实在等得太久了，我便闯进了他的办公室里，结果发现……<br/>我：王先生已经死去了是吗？<br/>（本田菊点了点头，他似乎还沉浸在那个令人措手不及的午后，很显然的，他精神不济。）<br/>我：不好意思，那我可以问一下您最后一次见到王耀是什么时候吗？<br/>本田菊：是前天傍晚，我和他要确定第二天要商讨的事情细节，所以到了傍晚才离开。<br/>（我翻开自己的笔记本，将所有询问过的人时间线一路对下来，发现不出意外的话本田菊应该是最后一个见过王耀的人，他也是第一个发现王耀死去的人。那么从前天傍晚到昨天午后的时间里王耀究竟发生了什么？<br/>无人知晓，需要调查。）<br/>我：看来您是最后一个见到王先生的人了，那么您最后一次见到王先生的时候他有什么反常的地方吗？<br/>（本田菊摇了摇头。）<br/>本田菊：王耀那天看起来没有什么奇怪的地方，与我以往见到他的时候并无二样。<br/>（他与我对话时有些犯困，想来是真的没有休息好。<br/>本田菊也意识到了自己的失态，冲我略带歉意地笑了笑。）<br/>本田菊：不好意思，最近太多人来询问我王耀的事情了，有些没休息好。<br/>（我点了点头，表示可以理解。<br/>但是根据本田菊的回答来看，也没办法查出王耀的死因究竟是什么。<br/>线索到了这里，似乎也断了。<br/>我有些苦恼，不知道接下来应该怎么办，却听见“龙”说。）<br/>“龙”：本田先生去休息吧，也没有什么好问的了。<br/>（本田菊看了我一眼，我点了点头，他确实太累了，需要休息。<br/>本田菊先生退出了房间，随着秘书一同去休息了。<br/>房间里只剩下我和“龙”。）<br/>“龙”：看起来你很苦恼。<br/>我：是，有关于王耀的这件事情，线索已经全部断了。<br/>（我将所查到的信息全部摊开放在“龙”的面前。<br/>“龙”是王耀的上司，是绝对可以信任的对象，所以我可以安心地将自己查到的所有信息全部告诉他。<br/>“龙”只是看了一眼，便让我收起来了。）<br/>“龙”：其实本田菊不是最后一个见到王耀的人，我才是。<br/>（他的这句话令我精神抖擞，那从“龙”这里是不是可以知道有关于王耀为何死去的原因？<br/>这段话令人不甚明了，需要询问。）<br/>“龙”：看起来你一定要调查清楚王耀为什么会死去，即使可能没有结果，但是你还是想撞南墙试试？<br/>（我点了点头。）<br/>我：您能告诉我您与王耀见面时的场面吗？<br/>“龙”：本田菊离开后，王耀与我进行了三个小时的对话，但是具体内容我不能告诉你，这是绝密，你没有任何权限可以了解。<br/>（就算“龙”不说我也不会问的，正如他所言，这是绝密。<br/>我还没有组织好语言就听见“龙”接着说下去。）<br/>“龙”：你对王耀的死因很好奇，不对，应该说所有人知道王耀死去的人都对他死因很好奇。你们可能认为是谁嫉妒王耀的身份，嫉妒他所拥有的一切，从而掌握了一种能够杀死他的方法——所有和王耀身份相同的人都惶惶不安，以为下一个是他们中的任何一个人。不过很可惜，我得告诉你，以及那些人，这个假设完全不存在。<br/>（我正在记录的手一怔，水性笔在纸张上划出长长一条。<br/>我们都认为王耀是死于谋杀，但是“龙”却说，“谋杀”这个假设根本不存在？）<br/>我：怎么可能！我所调查到的所有信息都指向王耀先生极有可能是死于谋杀的！<br/>（“龙”嗤笑一声，似乎在嘲笑我的天真。）<br/>“龙”：人是会说谎的，“他们”也一样，你还是太过天真，只凭着一腔热血做事情。<br/>（他翠色的眼睛倒映出我站得笔直的声音，吞吐出的热息布满了整个房间。）<br/>“龙”：你走入了一个误区，包括“他们”也随着你的问题进入了一个误区。那就是“他们”是不可能被杀死的，没有人能掌握杀死“他们”的方法，这世上本就没有这种方法可以杀死“他们”，杀死“王耀”。换句话来说，王耀是不会死的。<br/>（我有些震惊，很显然“龙”的说法推翻了我之前的所有猜想。）<br/>我：所以王耀是……<br/>（“龙”居高临下地看着我。）<br/>“龙”：只有王耀可以杀死王耀，只有他自己可以杀死自己。<br/>“龙”：年轻人，如果不是王耀自己想要离去的话，是没有人可以伤害到王耀分毫的，他即是永生，你从小就应该知道这个道理。人都是会说谎的，“他们”也一样。<br/>（“龙”说，“他们”是会说谎的，他重复了两遍，所以在我询问过的人里有人说了谎？<br/>“他们”其中有人真的知道王耀死去的真正原因，“他们”下意识地隐瞒了这件事情的真相？于是这件事情那个俄罗斯人一语言中，这只是王耀开的一个小小的玩笑？<br/>当然，以上假设也是“龙”说的这番话是真的的前提下，才能成立。<br/>我飞速翻阅着自己的笔记，又从头到尾仔仔细细地看了一遍“他们”的回答，我实在不敢相信“他们”其中有人对我说谎了。<br/>这样的行为在“龙”的眼里无疑像跳梁小丑了。）<br/>“龙”：你不用再找了，“他们”就算说谎了，你也看不出来，不是吗？<br/>（是了，“他们”就算说谎了，我也看不出来。）<br/>我：可是我还是不能理解……<br/>（为什么王耀会选择死去？）<br/>“龙”：我叫你年轻人，因为你是年轻人。你始终不能理解在王耀眼里有些事情究竟是什么样的，就像世人皆羡慕王耀的身份，人人都想要成为王耀那样的人，殊不知“王耀”这个身份，于王耀而言，是一个枷锁，一个禁锢。<br/>“龙”：世人羡慕着的，说不定是“他们”拼命想要逃脱的。<br/>（“王耀”这个身份是王耀的枷锁？<br/>我不太能理解“龙”在说些什么。）<br/>“龙”：忍把浮名，换了浅斟低唱。<br/>“龙”：在王耀眼里，那些花花绕绕环绕在他身侧的浮名，不如一杯酒让他来得痛快。你亦可以理解王耀厌倦了永生，他也想入一次轮回，尝尝人间百态——即使他五千年来已经将这些滋味牢记在心，但是那不是作为“人”体验过的。<br/>“龙”：活得太久，反而是一件寂寞的事情了。<br/>（“龙”居高临下地看着我，似乎在考量我是否究竟听懂了这番话。<br/>我看着自己手中的笔记，突然觉得自己闹了一场笑话。<br/>是了，没有人可以杀死“王耀”，能够杀死“王耀”的只有王耀自己，他厌倦了自己作为永生的看客，便轻而易举地舍弃了所有人梦寐以求的东西，只想着做一世普通人。<br/>在他死去之后，所有的调查访问实则都是无用功，王耀早就计划好了一切，所以，他才会离去得这么决绝吧。<br/>我豁然开朗，终于知晓了“龙”将我单独留下来是什么意思。<br/>我向他鞠了一躬。）<br/>我：谢谢您，告诉我这些事情。<br/>“龙”：年轻人，你往后的路还很长，你不应该把目光只放在王耀身上；王耀也不希望世人的目光全部在他身上。<br/>我：那我还有可能见到王耀吗？<br/>（“龙”想了想，并没有给我准确的回答。）<br/>“龙”：轮回周而复始，弹指挥间又到甲子，也许是这个轮回、又或是下个轮回、还有可能是更久远的以后，你能再见到王耀。<br/>（我又对“龙”鞠了一躬，再次谢过他为我指点迷津。<br/>那本记录着王耀死去之后信息的本子已经不那么重要了，我决定将他交给“龙”，让他定夺应该怎么处理这本也能算作“绝密”的资料。<br/>当然，“他们”之中也许当真有人已经知道王耀死去的真正原因，像“龙”一样，被王耀毫无保留地告知他的所有事情，有人是像我一样被蒙在鼓里的人，也有人是知情者，也许是一个人、也许是更多人，“他们”知道王耀的一举一动。但是，这些都不是我应该思考的事情了。<br/>这个问题，就交给看到这段记录的你来思考究竟要不要解答了。<br/>毕竟，人都会说谎，“他们”一样。<br/>而王耀的死因，也没有那么重要了。）</p><p>没有人可以杀死“王耀”，只有王耀自己可以，不是吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>